The Brown-RIH-RITM collaboration has been a productive scientific relationship for over 25 years. In the past 15 years, these two institutions have cooperated on the administration and execution of 4 NIH grants with substantial activities shared between the two institutions. These grants have included: 1 TMRC, 2 RO- 1s, a K23 and 1 on-going UO1 RCT. These projects have resulted in a strong administrative link between Brown, CIHR RIH and RITM that will ensure the smooth administration ofthe many sub-contracts included in this TMRC application. The Core A will be responsible to Projects 1,2,3, Core B & C for the following: 1) establish administrative and financial communication that will coordinate activities for Project 1, including the production of a GMP grade recombinant Sj97 vaccine at the CIHR RIH laboratory, 2) organize and support travel for investigators to meet and plan the TMRC projects, 3) organize and support meetings, workshops and training of laboratory and field workers, 4) organize the hiring of laboratory, field staff and data entry clerks, 5) organize and support the extensive travel within the Philippines between the Palo field lab and RITM, 6) procure, negotiate (via solicitation of bids where appropriate), purchase (including purchase of carabaos), install, and maintain (via service contracts where appropriate) relevant equipment and supplies for the execution ofthe project aims, 7) organize and support meetings with stakeholders (PCC, CHD EV,RTR hospital and RHU) and support the attendance of project staff at all relevant TMRC related and mandated meetings, 8) co-ordinate the collection, packaging (in accordance with lATA requirements), shipping and tracking of appropriate samples from the Palo field lab to RITM, 9) organize and support travel for Core B technologist to travel to the CIHR lab at RIH for training in the development and production of multi-plexed assay kits and technology.